World's Greatest First Love
by Flory Khonifa Farez
Summary: Baekhyun adalah cinta pertama Kyungsoo. Tapi apa Baekhyun mencintainya juga? *) Bad Summary 404. BaekSoo EXO Fanfiction. GS!for Uke. Indonesia AU! DLDR!
1. Rumput dan Mangga Indramayu

**Rumput Aneh dan Mangga Indramayu – BaekSoo**

 **Summary**

Rumput tidak akan pernah menjadi mangga. Tapi rumput akan selalu mengagumi mangga indramayu. Karena rumput tidak jatuh cinta dengan mangga indramayu tapi jatuh hati. *) Bad Summary 404

 **Author**

Aoyama Flory a.k.a GALAUnema 20071999

 **Cast**

D.O (GS) Baekhyun, Suho (GS), Tao (GS) Chanyeol

Cameo(s) : In story

Pairings : BaekSoo.

 **Genre**

Romance, Fantasy.

 **Rating**

T

 **Warning**

Genderswicth, GaJe, Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s), Garing, Dan kesalahan lainnya.

 **Disclaimer**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. Jika anda menghargai karya saya mohon tidak menyalin cerita ini menjadi cerita kalian. **DAN SATU HAL YANG HARUS DI PERHATIKAN ADALAH LATARNYA BERADA DI INDONESIA.**

.

 **~Happy Reading~**

.

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Mangga indramayu, mungkin tidak seharum dan semenarik mangga gedong. Namun rasa manis yang tidak berlebihan membuatnya disukai. Begitu pula rasa sukaku pada Baekhyun. Sifatnya yang lucu dan kadang menyebalkan mebuatku menyukai sosoknya. Aku sendiri adalah rumput yang selalu di anggap sebagai benalu oleh tanaman lain.

Aku betemu dengannya sekitar empat tahun yang lalu di bimbel. Saat itu kami berada di kelas yang sama. Tak ada yang special dari sosok itu. Dia hanya lelaki yang lucu. Don't misunderstanding maksud lucu di sini adalah sifatnya. Dia sering mengatakan atau melakukan hal konyol yang membuat perutku geli. Namun ada kebiasaan aneh yang ia lakukan bersama teman-temannya yaitu,

Membuat kelasku menjadi seperti tempat dugem. Bahkan mereka membawa lampu dengan kelap-kelipnya yang membuat mataku pusing. Ditambah musik yang sangat asing di telinga menggema di ruangan itu. Yah, jika kalian tahu apa yang kurasakan saat itu. Aku merasa ingin muntah.

Tapi yang tidak pernah telupakan adalah saat ia ingin mengerjai temanku namanya… entahlah aku lupa namanya. Baekhyun menyuruh gadis itu untuk mendorong bibir atasnya hingga ke sudut dengan jarinya. Waktu itu aku baru saja kembali ke kelas. Namun ia tidak mau. "Apa susahnya melakukan itu" Ucapku dalam hati. Then, I do it. Baekhyun dan teman-temannya langsung bernyanyi "Kuterima beban ini…" Aku langsung duduk kembali dengan wajah cemberut "Menyebalkan" Gumamku. Ya, akhirnya aku deh yang dikerjain.

Minggu siang adalah waku yang paling membosankan waktu SD. Tidak ada acara TV yang bisa ditonton. Hanya ada aku dan kakakku saat itu. Keheningan di ruangan itu menambah rasa bosan yang aku alami. Tiba-tiba aku teringat lagi kejadian itu. Lalu mencobanya pada kakakku. Ia pun melakukannya lalu aku nyanyikan lagu itu. Kami tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat itu aku hanya memikirkan sebuah kalimat untuk Baekhyun.

Terima kasih

Hari demi hari silih berganti hingga saatnya aku berpisah dengannya. Aku tidak merasakan kesedihan atau apapun. Aku hanya menyesal karena lupa mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Yah, mungkin kami akan bertemu suatu saat nanti.

Dan benar saja tiga tahun kemudian kami kembali bertemu di bimbel yang sama. Yah menurutku, tidak ada yang berubah darinya ia masih lelaki konyol dan menyebalkan. Hanya tingginya saja yang bertambah. "Kuningan itu sempit ya…" Ucapku dalam hati.

Rasa iri mulai tumbuh dalam haiku. Aku iri melihat betapa mudahnya ia bergaul dengan orang di sekitarnya bagai mangga indramayu yang selalu disukai orang sedangkan aku hanya rumput yang sering di injak. Kadang aku berandai-andai, "Andai saja aku punya sifat sepertinya." atau "Andai saja dia itu aku."

Aku pun mulai sering melihatnya, aku ingin tahu bagaimana ia berbicara pada orang lain. Mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak teman.

Dari hari ke hari rasa iriku berubah menjadi kagum. Kagum dengan kekonyolannya, kata-katanya, dan… ah sepertinya masih banyak lagi hal yang aku kagumi darinya.

Aku sering menceritakan Baekhyun pada ibuku. Ibuku hanya tertawa dan bertanya "Kamu suka sama Baekhyun ya?" dan berakhir dengan gelengan kepala dariku sambil berkata "Tidak."

Sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang wajar karena selama ini aku tidak pernah menceritakan tentang lawan jenis. Tapi aku benar-benar hanya kagum pada Baekhyun. Ya, aku serius! Ini hanya rasa kagumku pada seseorang lelaki.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, lagi-lagi aku lupa mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Ah… benar-benar. Ya, mungkin kalau kita bertemu lagi aku kan mengucaokan terima kasih padanya.

Entah ini keberuntungan atau kesialan kami bertemu kembali. Kami berada di SMA yang sama. Pada awalnya, aku sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaannya. Yah, karena aku pikir ia tidak tertarik dengan SMA yang terkenal dengan prestasi akademiknya ini.

Aku menceritakannya pada Ibuku. Ibuku hanya menjawab Oh. Entah kenapa aku senang sekali saat aku tahu ia berada di SMA yang sama denganku. Yah, mungkin ini bisa menjadi awal yang baik untukku agar bisa berteman dengannya.

Tapi menyapanya saja tidak bisa. Terkadang temannya yang tinggi besar itu meledeknya ketika kami bertemu. Aku tahu kenapa, karena selama di bimbel mataku tidak berhenti tertuju padanya.

Suatu hari aku membaca sebuah Fanfiction. Di sana ada sebuah dialog "Kalau kita bertemu dengan lawan jenis secara tidak sengaja sebanyak tiga kali itu artinya jodoh."

Aku menyadari satu hal selama ini aku menyukainya tapi aku menyangkalnya. Itu mungkin karena aku orang yang realistis tapi tidak mau menerima kenyataan. Ditambah lagi tipisnya perbedaan antara rasa kagum dan suka.

Sejak itu aku resmi menyukainya. Entah kenapa rasa cinta ini tidak seambisius sebelumnya. Aku ingat saat SMP aku menyukai seseorang hingga ia membenciku. Yah, mungkin seperti sepenggal lirik dari lagu Raisa "Aku bukan jatuh cinta tapi ku jatuh hati"

Tanpa terasa aku sudah kelas dua SMA setelah banyak masalah yang aku hadapi. Aku terkejut bisa naik kelas dengan keadaanku sekarang yang berantakan.

Seharusnya aku sekelas dengan Baekhyun di MIPA 2 sekarang tapi karena permintaan seorang teman. Akhirnya aku pindah kelas ke MIPA 1 kelasku sekarang.

Ini adalah minggu pertama setelah PPLS kelas sepuluh. Kelas MIPA 2 dipindahkan ke atas sebelah kelasku yang tadinya berada di Lab Bahasa. Hari ini aku melaksanakan piket. Menyapu dan membereskan meja. Chanyeol datang ke kelasku dia adalah teman tinggi besar yang aku ceritakan. Entah dia melakukan apa aku tidak peduli. Aku terlalu sibuk menyapu lantai yang tidak kunjung bersih ini.

Entah dia sedang bergumam atau apa dia berkata "Tapi kelasnya bersebelahan." Aku langsung mendongak menatap kosong Chanyeol yang pergi. Aku langsung berpikir tentang kepindahanku ke MIPA 1. Ah, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Paling ia sedang berbincang dengan seseorang tentang orang yang pindah ke kelas. Dan yang pasti bukan aku.

Setelah itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sering ke kelasku. Mereka biasanya menemui Nam Joon atau Bobby. Aku tahu di kelasku banyak yang Ekskull TI. Ada Bobby, Taehyung, Jin dan aku tidak tahu lagi. Kalau Nam Joon mungkin mereka pernah satu kelas atau satu sekolah. Aku juga tidak terlalu peduli. Kadang mereka berbincang dengan mantan anak X MIPA 3 yang ada di kelasku.

Aku mungkin salah paham. Ah, lebih tepatnya geer. Aku tahu kalau ia ada keperluan dengan temannya tapi di samping itu aku juga merasa geer sebel jadinya.

Hari hari berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Sekarang sudah tanggal 25 Agustus. Belakangan hari ini aku memikirkan satu hal menyatakan perasaanku pada Baekhyun. Mungkin ini lebih baik dari pada terus memendamnya. Aku takut kejadian sama pada saat SMP terulang kembali sebagai akibat dari perasaan yang meledak.

Seharusnya aku belajar matematika peminatan. Tapi karena tidak ada guru ditambah rasa malas dan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu. Mungkin hormon esterogenku sedang tinggi.

Aku merobek tengah-tengah bukuku. Lalu mulai merangkai kata-kata menjadi kalimat. Dimulai dari SD lalu SMP dan terakhir tentang perasaanku padanya. Aku memberinya judul "Sepucuk Surat Kejujuran." Ya, ya,ya, aku tahu ini berlebihan. Mungkin saja suatu saat nanti aku akan membuatnya menjadi cerpen.

 _Empat tahun yang lalu di sebuah bimbel kita bertemu. Tak ada yang special. Aku hanya menilaimu sebagai lelaki yang humoris dan supel._

 _Tiga tahun kemudian kita kembali bertemudi bimbel yang sama. Saat itu aku berpikir "Dunia itu sempit ya" Ucapku dalam hati._

 _Hari demi hari berlalu aku mulai merasa iri dengan dirimu yang bisa dekat dengan siapa saja. Sedangkan aku bicara basa-basi saja aku tidak mampu. Kadang hanya melihatmu sambil bergumam dalam hati "Andai aja sifatku sepertimu."_

 _Rasa iriku berubah menjadi rasa kagum. Aku kagum melihat bagamana kamu membuat orang lain dengan kekonyolanmu. Terimakasih, telah membuatku melupakan sejenak masalahku._

 _Mungkin terlambat untuk mengucapkan terimakasih. Tapi aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu. Terimakasih ya…_

 _Satu hal lagi, aku suka sama kamu. Aku sadar saat aku membaca Fanfiction. Awalnya, Ibuku yang berkata seperti itu. Sayang, waktu itu aku terlalu naïf untuk mengakuinya._

 _Ahhh, tapi aku tahu kamu pasti bakal menolak. Lagi pula mana ada cowok yang mau menerima cewek absurd kayak aku._

 _Kalau kamu sudah membacanya buang saja. Toh, aku hanya ingin menyatakan perasaanku saja._

 _Maaf, aku menyukaimu._

Selesai, tinggal dikirim tapi bagaimana cara mengirimnya. Aku langsung melihat bilik kayu yang memisahkan kelasku dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin aku akan mengirimnya lewat sana.

Setelah pelajaran PJOK aku dan teman-teman perempuan mengganti baju OR menjadi seragam kembali. Aku sudah mengganti bajuku tapi ada beberapa temanku yang masih belum mengganti bajunya. Aku pun iseng mengirim surat dari bilik kayu.

Tunggu dulu bagaimana jika suratnya diinjak. Aku pun menggoyang-goyangkannya. Berharap ada yang tertarik untuk mengambilnya.

Lima menit berlalu belum ada yang mengambil. Irene pun menghampiriku lalu bertanya "Kamu lagi apa?" aku menjawab "Gak lagi apa-apa." Ia kembali ke bangkunya. Aku meneruskan aktifitasku.

Grep

Seseorang mengambil suratku dan reflek aku berteriak "TIDAK!" sedetik kemudian surat itu kembali ke tanganku. Aku benafas lega. Syukurlah surat itu tidak sampai aku belum siap melihat reaksinya. Teman-temanku langsung memandangku aneh. Aku pun berdiri lalu kembali duduk di bangkuku.

Aku memaki diriku sendiri. 'Kalau mau kirim ya kirim. Cape bikinnya tau! Ngabisin tinta pulpen aja!' setelah puas memaki. Aku pun berjalan menuju kelas Baekhyun. Tanpa perasaan apapun aku masuk ke kelasnya. Untung ada Tao teman satu ekskul. Aku pun menghampirinya yang sedang mengorbrol dengan temannya.

"Ada apa Dio?" Tanya Tao. "Nggak ada apa-apa cuma mau ngasih surat ini ke seseorang" Jawabku. "Siapa? biar aku yang sampaiin" Kata Tao. Aku menggeleng "Nggak ah ni baca aja sama kalian semua." Ucapku lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

Aku pun keluar dengan perasaan lega. Aku tidak peduli apa dia menyukaiku atau tidak karena aku bukan jatuh cinta. Aku jatuh hati pada Baekhyun. Aku tidak terlalu banyak berharap. Aku hanya berharap suatu saat nanti kita bisa berteman.

Rumput tidak akan pernah menjadi mangga. Apalagi mangga indramayu yang sudah terkenal dengan rasa manisnya. Ia juga tak bisa menjadi pujaan mangga indramayu. Tapi rumput akan selalu mengagumi mangga indramayu. Karena Rumput tidak jatuh cinta dengan mangga indramayu tapi jatuh hati.

Ada ruang hatiku yang kau temukan  
Sempat aku lupakan kini kau sentuh  
Aku bukan jatuh cinta namun aku jatuh hati 

Ku terpikat pada tuturmu, aku tersihir dirimu  
Terkagum pada pandangmu, caramu melihat dunia  
Kuharap kau tahu bahwa ku terinspirasi hatimu  
Ku tak harus memilikimu,tapi bolehkah ku selalu di dekatmu 

Ada ruang hatiku kini kau sentuh  
Aku bukan jatuh cinta namun aku jatuh hati 

Ku terpikat pada tuturmu, aku tersihir dirimu  
Terkagum pada pandangmu, caramu melihat dunia  
Kuharap kau tahu bahwa ku terinspirasi hatimu  
Ku tak harus memilikimu, tapi bolehkah ku selalu di dekatmu 

Kau tanya cinta, memang banyak bentuknya  
Ku tahu pasti sungguh aku jatuh hati 

Ku terpikat pada tuturmu, aku tersihir dirimu  
Terkagum pada pandangmu, caramu melihat dunia  
Kuharap kau tahu bahwa ku terinspirasi hatimu  
Ku tak harus memilikimu, tapi bolehkah ku selalu di dekatmu  
Tapi bolehkah ku selalu di dekatmu

(Raisa – Jatuh Hati)

 **END**

Hahaha, aku kembali membawa FF BaekSoo for you BSS. Maaf kalo jelek. Ini berdasarkan kisah nyata gue dengan seseorang. Thanks for your review, favorite or follow my story.


	2. Friday, 2024202

**Friday, 2024202 – BaekSoo**

 **Summary**

Sudah delapan tahun berlalu dan Kyungsoo mesih menyimpan perasaan pada Baekhyun. Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Kyungsoo bahwa mereka akan bertemu kembali di tanah Karo, Sumatera Utara. Bad Summary 404. DLDR! Review juseyo... Warning : GS, Indonesia AU

 **Author**

FloryKF a.k.a Flory Khonifa Farez

 **Cast**

Do Kyungsoo

Byun Baekhyun

 **Other Cast :**

EXO Members

 **Pairings :** BaekSoo.

 **Genre**

Romance

 **Rating**

Screenplays

 **Rate**

T

 **Warning**

GS, GaJe, Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s), Garing, Dan Sb.

 **Disclaimer**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. Jika anda menghargai karya saya mohon tidak menyalin cerita ini menjadi cerita kalian. Dan jika kalian tidak suka cerita atau pairingnya. Jangan baca!

* * *

 **Happy Reading!**

Seorang gadis berdiri di puncak tebing sambil melihat air terjun dan lembah yang membentang indah. Gadis itu bernama, Kyungsoo. Saat ini ia berada di Karo, Sumatera Utara untuk mengisi hari liburnya. Walaupun, sebenarnya ia memang dapat libur kapan saja. Karena ia berprofesi sebagai penulis. Sudah lama Kyungsoo ingin berwisata ke sini, air terjun Sipiso-piso salah satu air terjun tertinggi di Indonesia.

Kyungsoo memilih tempat ini karena waktu masih SMA ia bermimpi menginjakkan kakinya di sini bersama seorang lelaki yang Kyungsoo suka dari SMP, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun seorang lelaki yang berhasil merebut hatinya sampai saat ini. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melupakan Baekhyun. Kekonyolannya, tawanya, wajahnya, dan semua yang berhubungan dengan lelaki itu.

Masih ada dalam benak Kyungsoo saat ia mengirim surat cinta pada Baekhyun. Ya begitulah, Kyungsoo saat jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Ia akan langsung menyatakan perasaannya pada orang itu. Hasilnya, ya begitu. Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak peduli.

Baginya, jatuh cinta dengan seorang lelaki adalah keajaiban. Karena ia memiliki trauma terhadap laki-laki. Penyebabnya, ia pernah di bully oleh anak laki-laki saat SD. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang lelaki.

Sret

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memegang tangannya. Kyungsoo terkejut dan langsung menoleh. Ia lebih terkejut saat melihat orang di hadapannya. Itu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum jahil "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Kyungsoo. Matamu hampir keluar lho." Ucapnya. Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Namun ia berusaha terlihat normal. "Kamu ngapain ke sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Aku mau menyatakan perasaanku seseorang." Jawab Baekhyun. Ekspresi gadis itu berubah menjadi sedih. "Siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi. "Dia orang yang aku sukai dari SMA." Jawab lelaki itu sambil menikmati pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Kyungsoo terkejut sekaligus sedih mendengarkannya. Namun senyum tetap terpancar dari wajahnya. "Oh, kok aku gak tahu ya?" Kata Kyungsoo. "Kamu kan kuper." Balas Baekhyun. Kyungsoo ingin sekali tahu siapa gadis yang berhasil merebut hati lelaki itu. Namun ia terlalu takut untuk mendengarnya sampai-sampai ingin sekali menghajar Baekhyun sampai babak belur. Tapi ia tidak ingin membuat kesan buruk pada seseorang yang masih ia sukai.

Suasana mendadak hening. Baekhyun melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedih " _Dasar gak peka_ " batinnya. Ia terus menatap Kyungsoo. Gadis di hadapannya telah banyak berubah. Penampilannya lebih rapi. Rambut panjangnya yang dulu kusut dan tidak tertata kini disisir rapi dengan jepitan bulan di samping kiri. _"Andai kamu kayak gini dari dulu"_ Batin Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo merasa tidak ada yang berubah dari Baekhyun. Ia masih mangga indramayu yang Kyungsoo kenal. Hanya rambutnya yang hitam berubah warna menjadi _blonde. "Pasti dia_ _bukan orang yang terikat_ _"_ Pikir Kyungsoo.

Menyadari kalau Baekhyun terus menatapnya ia menoleh dan menatap tajam Baekhyun lalu berkata dengan nada kesal "Terus, kenapa kamu pegang-pegang tangan aku." Baekhyun terkekeh "Aku iseng, abis wajahmu jelek kalau lagi melamun." Kyungsoo mengepal tangannya "Kurang ajar" Gumam Kyungsoo. "Terus kapan orang itu datang?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Tunggu aja bentar lagi" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalau di pikir pikir dulu kita jarang ngobrol. Malah gak pernah." Kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menangguk. "By the way, sekarang kamu di mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Di sini lah!" Jawab Baekhyun. "BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU. Huh, sekarang kamu kerja di mana?" Ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tertawa ia belum pernah melihat Kyungsoo marah seperti itu. "Aku ngerti kok maksud kamu. Aku programmer." Jawab Baekhyun. "Pantesan" Kata Kyungsoo. "Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Emmm, itu rambutmu warnanya" Jawab Kyungsoo. Ia gugup, wajahnya merona. Baekhyun juga sama. Ia memang sengaja mewarnainya. Supaya terlihat spesial dimata gadis yang ia sukai.

"Kalau kamu?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Aku penulis" Jawab Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sudah menduganya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu gadis itu memang sering menulis. Kadang ketika Baekhyun keluar kelas ia menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang menulis puisi. Ia ingat cerita pendek karya Kyungsoo yang berjudul 'Rumput dan Mangga Indramayu' dipuji teman-temannya. Walaupun ia tidak membacanya sih.

"Bagaimana jika kita berkeliling dulu sebentar?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya "Bagaimana dengan gadis itu?" Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo "Dia masih lama kok" Baekhyun tersenyum pada Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu merona. Karena seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia bisa sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun apalagi lelaki itu memberikan senyum padanya. Senyum yang tidak pernah diberikan padanya.

Baekhyun senang sekali akhirnya bisa melakukan ini bersama Kyungsoo. Memegang erat tangan Kyungsoo yang halus, berbincang dan tersenyum pada gadis itu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang supel tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun sangat sulit mengajak Kyungsoo berbincang bahkan tersenyum pada gadis dihadapannya ini dan akhirnya ia bisa tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dengan wajah sedikit merona karena malu.

Entah kenapa tidak ada orang yang berkunjung ke sini padahal biasanya air terjun ini di penuhi oleh pengunjung. Ah tapi tidak apa-apa justru bagus jadi mereka bisa bermain di sana sepuasnya.

Pyur, Baekhyun menyipratkan air pada Kyungsoo seraya berkata "Kena kau!" mata gadis berambut panjang itu membulat karena kaget.

"Ya! Kau ini! Rasakan pembalasanku!" Mereka pun saling menyipratkan air ke tubuh masing-masing. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia. Sebelum akhirnya mereka sadari kalau mereka tidak bawa baju ganti.

* * *

"Aduh gawat bajuku ada di penginapan!" Rutuk Kyungsoo.

" _It's all your fault,_ Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya " _Me?_ " Kyungsoo membuang mukanya. Sial, Baekhyun terlihat tampan dan imut disaat yang bersamaan.

"Iyalah! Kalau kau tadi tidak menyipratkan air itu pasti kita tidak akan bermain air"

" _Yaelah,_ gitu aja marah. Lagian bukan baju kamu aja kok yang basah nih" Baekhyun menarik bajunya kedepan membuat ABS-nya terlihat.

"Astaga naga" Gumam Kyungsoo. Oh mungkin kalau di anime Kyungsoo sudah mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Demi pipi bakpaonya Xiumin, ABS Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggoda pikir Kyungsoo. Ayolah, dulu Baekhyun hanyalah lelaki berperut buncit yang sangat humoris. Tapi sekarang...

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli baju di sana?" Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah toko. "Yu!" Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka pun pergi ke toko tersebut.

* * *

Mereka memasuki toko yang dipenuhi oleh baju dan cendramata itu. Mata Kyungsoo berbinar melihat baju-baju yang berjejer. Mereka terlihat seperti baju buatan butik sahabatnya. _I like it_ pikir Kyungsoo. "Wah, wanita selalu saja bersemangat melihat hal seperti ini" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Bukan begitu, baju-baju ini tidak terlihat seperti baju oleh-oleh biasa yang ada tulisannya itu lho" Kyungsoo memegang salah satu _dress_. "Ya, itu yang wanita katakan."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam "Kan sudah kubilang bukan seperti itu!"

"Ku beritahu ya... baju-baju ini mirip seperti yang sahabatku buat tahu!" Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut saat Kyungsoo membentaknya.

 _Kyungsoo_ _itu_ _bukan tipe orang yang membentak orang yang tidak akrab dengannya._

Wajah Baekhyun langsung merona mengingat hal itu.

Kyungsoo yang sadar telah membentak Baekhyun segera meminta maaf "E-eh itu maaf. Aku bukan bermaksud membentakmu atau itu... pokoknya aku minta maaf, tidak biasanya aku membentak oranglain begitu" Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menghindari tatapan Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu tertawa "Ya ampun Kyungsoo, biasa aja kali. Kamu ini tidak pernah berubah ya" Kyungsoo merona "Apaan sih."

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memilih pakaian apa yang akan mereka gunakan. Baekhyun menemukan sebuah _dress_ dan menunjukkannnya pada Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo lihat!" gadis itu menoleh.

"Sepertinya ini cocok untukmu" Kyungsoo menatap dengan ekspresi 'aku-tidak-mau-mengenakan-pakaian-itu- _bitch_ ' Namun Baekhyun dengan ekspresi 'kau-harus-mengenakan-ini' berkata "Kau coba saja dulu" Karena merasa tidak enak pada Baekhyun akhirnya Kyungsoo terpaksa mengambil pakaian itu.

Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang ganti dengan wajah merona. Baekhyun yang duduk di bangku depan ruang ganti terpesona melihatnya. _Dress_ berwarna merah muda itu sangat cocok untuk Kyungsoo.

"Sip! Kita beli yang ini saja" Kyungsoo terkejut "Ha? Tunggu dulu aku masih mau melihat-lihat-" Baekhyun tersenyum "Itu cocok untukmu kok" Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah dengan rona merah dipipinya "Tapi kan gak cocok dikenakan di tempat seperti ini." Sial sifat _tsundere*_ nya kambuh lagi.

"Tenang saja aku yang bayar anggap saja sebagai tanda permintaan maaf karena telah membuat pakaianmu basah." Mata Kyungsoo berbinar mendengar kalimat itu "Beneran nih?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Yeay!" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya.

"Duh kamu ini, masih saja kekanak-kanakkan." Gumam Baekhyun. "Apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Mereka berada di kasir untuk membayar baju yang dipakai Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihat wajah petugas kasir tersebut dengan tatapan sepertinya-aku-mengenalnya. Setelah membayar Baekhyun berkata "Tunggu disini ya, aku mau ganti baju dulu"

Kyungsoo bertanya "Kamu bawa baju ganti?"

"Iyalah, aku _kan_ mau _ngelamar_. Masa _pake_ kaos sih" Oh iya ya, Kyungsoo baru ingat Baekhyun kan ingin melamar seseorang di tempat seperti ini. Hah, padahal baru saja ia bersenang-senang dengan Baekhyun dan sedikit berharap lelaki itu mencintainya. Tapi kenyataan memang pahit. Mungkin ini hari pertama dan terakhir ia bisa berbincang-bincang dengan Baekhyun. Walaupun begitu Kyungsoo masih ingin bersama dengannya satu jam saja.

Baekhyun pergi ke ruang ganti "Kamu ini masih saja tidak peka, Soo"

* * *

Mereka keluar dari toko tersebut. Baekhyun saat ini menggunakan setelan jas yang membuatnya terlihat sangat keren. Sayang, ini adalah waktu terakhirnya bersama Baekhyun. Ia harus pamit sebelum merasakan sakit lebih dari ini "Aku mau balik dulu ya..." Baekhyun bertanya "Kenapa?"

" _Udah_ sore, aku harus segera kembali ke hotel. Semoga sukses ya lamarannya..." Kyungsoo berbalik pergi.

Grep

Baekhyun memegang tangan Kyungsoo. "Jangan pergi dulu." Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Temani aku dulu sebentar saja. _Bentar_ lagi _dia_ datang kok."

"Terus nanti aku menjadi saksi lamaran kalian gitu. _Sorry,_ aku _gak_ tertarik" Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun lalu pergi.

 _Kyungsoo i_ _t_ _u suka sekali dengan bintang dan cahaya bulan. Jika kau melakukannya di waktu itu pasti Kyungsoo akan suka._

Tapi bagaimana ini? Kyungsoo sudah ingin pergi dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Haruskah ia melakukannya sekarang? Toh, Baekhyun nanti hanya akan tahu jawaban 'Ya' atau 'Tidak' dari gadis yang sudah ia cintai dari SMA.

"Kamu ini _gak_ peka peka ya!" Baekhyun berteriak membuat langkah Kyungsoo terhenti. "Orang yang ingin aku lamar itu kamu!" Gadis itu menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi terkejut dan tidak percaya.

Baekhyun merogoh kantung jas mengambil sebuah kotak lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu ini mendadak tapi aku serius. Sebenarnya selama ini, aku menyukai- ah bahkan mencintaimu Kyungsoo. Walaupun kamu tidak pernah menjadi pacarku tapi kamu itu cinta pertama dan terakhirku Kyungsoo. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan wanita lain kecuali Ibuku dan kamu Soo. Aku tahu, aku pernah menyakitimu sering _malah_ tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu Kyungsoo. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku, Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo merintihkan airmata bahagia. Ia terharu dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Pertanyaan yang selama ini muncul dibenak Kyungsoo kini terjawab sudah. Lelaki itu benar-benar mencintainya. Cintanya selama ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Iya, aku mau Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan berkata "Terimakasih sudah menerimaku, Soo." Lalu, Baekhyun memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Kyungsoo.

Chu

Baekhyun mencium kening Kyungsoo "Ya! Kau ini jangan mencium orang seenak-"

Chu

Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus saat Baekhyun mencium bibirnya. "Dasar orang memalukan!" Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. "Ya ampun, kau ini _tsundere_ sekali sih" Baekhyun mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

Ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya tapi awal dari perjalanan cinta mereka berdua. Selamat ya! Untuk kalian berdua.

* * *

 **END**

Hola semua, Flo membuat sequel dari Rumput dan Mangga Indramayu. Rencananya abis ini aku bakal bikin 'Behind The Scene' yang isinya Rumput dan Mangga Indramayu dari sudut pandang Baekhyun plus rencana melamar Kyungsoo. Tapi gak janji sih, jadi jangan berharap banyak. Thanks yang udah baca, review, follow dan favorite cerita ini.

 **SeeU – Alone**


End file.
